battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Technical Readout: N
=Description= Technical Readout: Nuts & Bolts II (abbreviated TRO: N&B II), is second volume of a fan produced TRO created by Battletech fan-ran Solaris7 Battletech website. Like the original book, this was the result of a world-wide fan produced player competition to created units players would like to play. Individual players wrote the contents of units presented in this book. The book features secondary competitions winners from other different categories of the website's game/challenge. Unlike the original book, this book features more that BattleMechs. It has a variety of different unit types, such as Combat Vehicles, Aerospace Fighters, DropShips, Warships and a Space Station. Units featured were judge in categories of type & year. Players participating in the contest were limited to various technologies available during the time periods contest specified. Included in this book included profiles of player produced unit types using Technology levels found in BattleTech Master Rules, Revised Edition Book (BMR) Rules and (then) experimental rules found in the Maximum Tech. Also included in the book as a fan created weapon known as the Rail Gun, forerunner of the Gauss Rifle. Description of Competition The Nuts and Bolts II is the result of secondary competitions done at same time as units published in previous volume. Like the main competition, challenged issued was a simple challenge: use only two examples of the Level 2 rules technology to build and create a storyline for a machine that will be compared with others of its kind. Every participant was armed with two “tech slots” each, sparking a firestorm of competition in superior combat design and background writing. After every challenge, the runner-up added one additional “slot,” and the winner gained two additional “slots” that would be applied to the creation of their next entry. Publisher's Description Canonicity Some Images used in this book were original from canon Battletech art found in Technical Readouts published prior to 2007. The contents are not based on canon history or design. Rules to make these Mechs are out of date. However, these designs are usable with Total Warfare Rules. Contents *Forward *Introduction Vehicles *Buzzer *Springer Personnel Hover Tank *Jormungand CBV *Aztec Aero Tank *Freman Heavy Hover Tank *Yojimbo Wheeled Tank *Cumberland II Assault Tank *Inertia BattleMechs *B-2000 *Poacher *Burn Star *Dirk *Panther *Silver Fox *Lightfoot *Manchester *Scipio *B-5000 *Orc *Phantom *Swayback *King Hornet *Barfight *Quickdraw *Warlock *Eclipse *Tribune *Axon *Duster *Vidar *Weasel *Invader *Citadel *Event Horizon *Guan-Yu *King Crab X AeroSpace *Flyabout (Conventional Fighter) *Crucible Shock Fighter (Conventional Fighter) *Hoplomachus (Conventional Fighter) *Cameron Meteor (Conventional Fighter) *Jonas (Aerospace Fighter) *Hurricane (Aerospace Fighter) *Skyscreamer (Aerospace Fighter) *Herlig *Flyswatter *Piasa (DropShip) *Junshi-Tei (DropShip) *Mammoth SCTV (DropShip) *Ketsurui *Bright Star (JumpShip) *Wolfpac VII (Corvette) Warship *Valiant I, II, & III (Destroyers) Warship *Invincible (Pursuit Cruiser) Warship *Hyperborea (Space Station) *Index / Appendix Notes *Interior Art comes from various established artists and fans. Most artists who were the fans are difficult to identity. *Cameron Meteor entry is missing it's fluff. Its unclear if volume was updated with missing information or Fighter was original lacking it. Samples of Art from the Book TRO N & B II (Buzzer VTOL).jpg|Buzzer VTOL TRO N & B II (LT-FO Lightfoot 40-ton).jpg|Lightfoot Medium-Class BattleMech TRO N & B II (WROC-1M Warlock 65-ton).jpg|Warlock Heavy-Class BattleMech TRO N & B II (C1-TD Citadel 100-ton).jpg|Citadel Assault-Class BattleMech TRO N & B II (Crucible Shock Fighter 25-ton).jpg|Crucible Shock Fighter TRO N & B II (Piasa Class DropShip).jpg|'''Piasa-Class DropShip TRO N & B II (Valiant Class Destroyer).jpg|''Valiant''-Class Destroyers References Category:Fan Technical Readouts